Bunny Kisses - Castiel x Chubby Reader
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: A shopping excursion with Castiel reveals to the reader a new love for her fluffy body. Castiel is our dorky angel in this one, despite being set in the bunker I wrote this for my chubby bunnies, hope this makes you guys feel loved!


"Why Dean would want so many pies, I do not know." Y/n shook her head at the list that Dean gave her, not wanting her to forget any. She was grateful for Castiel, who had decided to accompany Y/n on the shopping trip, it would have been, in her mind, awkward going alone, especially with Dean's list.

"I think it has to do with his love for the sugary pastry." Castiel replied to Y/n's mumbled question, trying to peer over the stack of pies that he held in his arms.

Y/n looked over to Cas, not having expected him to answer her question. She sighed at seeing Castiel's predicament. "When I passed you the pies, I thought you would have put them in the shopping cart."

He looked over to the cart they had been using, just a foot away from where he stood. "Oh."

Y/n laughed at the angel, and started to help him place the pies in the cart. "Sorry about having you carry everything. I should have made myself clearer."

"That would be appreciated," Cas said as Y/n took the last pie box out of his hands and placed it in the cart. "I am afraid I am still unused to some human ways."

"Well, I'll show you what to do next with all of these supplies." She said as she lead Cas to the checkout to pay for what they picked up, with a large grin on her faace.

Y/n's cheerful demeanor soon changed with the realization of who was checking their groceries out. It was one of the few student's at Y/n's college who had paid enough attention to her to make fun of her for various reasons, the main one being her weight. She silently prayed that the cashier wouldn't notice her. Castiel paused to look at Y/n in confusion, but before he could speak, Y/n directed a wordless prayer to Cas alone.

 _Not a prayer to be answered..._

"Hey, do I know you?" The cashier asked before Y/n could finish her thought.

... _aloud._

"I don't believe..." Y/n stated, but was cut off by the blonde at the register.

"We went to college together, Y/n, right?"

Y/n groaned internally. "...Yes."

While the blonde continued to scan the groceries, she continued to speak. "You're still fat. And judgeing by your purchases, not trying to change it."

"They're not for me, most of this is for my brothers." Y/n tried to explain, but the blonde refused to listen.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you. But you were fat and ugly in college, and I can see you are still fat and ugly."

Y/n was on the verge of tears by humiliation, gave the blonde the money for the groceries. Castiel noticed his favored human's distress and the smugness of the blonde.

"You are wrong about Y/n. She is a beautiful human to hold in precious regard. It is not she who is ugly, but you who holds that trait, and the size of her body has nothing to do with that.

In the stunned silence of the blonde cashier, Castiel and Y/n walked out of the grocery store.

A few hours later found Y/n and Castiel sitting in the bunker's library. Y/n was distractedly trying to read the last book in the Harry Potter series. Castiel, on the other hand, sitting without his normal tie, trench coat, and suit jacket, was trying to figure out the new phone that Dean had gotten him. It was meant to be simpler, but Castiel was still trying to work the touchscreen. Y/n closed her book, giving up on trying to read the words on the page when thoughts were running through her head.

"Hey, Cas?"

Castiel placed the phone down, giving Y/n his complete attention. "Yes, what is it?"

"Did," she paused for a moment, trying to figure out her words. "Did you mean what you said at the store?"

Castiel thought back to what he said in the store, trying to figure out what one of the statements he had spoke was the one she was referring to. "Do you mean when I called you beautiful?"

Y/n blushed, and murmured a confirmation to Castiel's question.

"Of course I meant what I said. You are beautiful. Not only does Father say it, but I can see it plainly myself."

Y/n had no other words; she didn't know how to respond to Castiel. "Oh."

""Y/n, while we are alone in discussion, I wish for you to know that I favor you above all humans. I spoke to Dean and Sam about these feelings that I have about you. When you walk into a room, I have quiverings in my stomach, I find myself thinking about you constantly when I am not in your presence, I am in awe of you above any other human, and many more things that would take a long while to say. Dean and Sam called it love.

"I love you, Y/n L/n. I wish for you to be, as Dean called it, my girlfriend."

Y/n's face was tomato red as she answered Cas. She had had a crush on Cas for a while, but had ignored it thinking that he wouldn't be interested because of her size. "I would love to, as long as you promise not to take anymore advice on love from Dean."

Castiel stood as he talked. "I promise. Will you sit with me on the couch? Sam suggested I read to you."

Castiel reached out his hand to her and she took it, muttering about not talking to Sam about her love life anymore. Castiel guided her to lay on the couch on top of him, head on his chest, shushing her protests about her weight. Before he started reading, he leaned down and brushed his nose against Y/n's.

At her bemused expression, Cas explained himself. "Sam talked about you liking this form of expression, he called it a bunny kiss."

With a smile and a light blush on her cheeks she laid her head back down on his chest and listened to Cas as he began to read from where she left off.


End file.
